Acceptance
by Not Just Another Shadow
Summary: Slight AU, During the winter war their was another present, he saves Harribels life, but what neither expected was to fall for one another. HarribelxTamotsu and slight IchigoxYoruchi. Rated T because I'm paranoid. No character death.
1. Tamotsu

**Hey guys first bleach fanfiction this chapter is about the fight. They may not say the same things or do the same things, it's a slight AU, just go with it please.**

**NJAS**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto vs Tia's Fraccion<p>

"H-he killed Ayon!" Apachi stated in disbelief. The three females attempted to attack him, "You lack discipline," replied Yamamoto "Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka." Flames erupted from Yamamotos zampakto the causing the girls to stop moving in shock, the flame was about to reach them burning them to ash when a stranger in a cloak appeared in front of them. He held up his arms, holding back the flame but obviously with great strugle, "RUN, NOW!" He shouted in a masculin voice, "We can't leave without Harribel" said Mila-Rose. He turned his head, Grey eyes looking at them softly, though a black mask which resembled that of a hollow."Please" he pleaded, "I will make sure that Harribel is safe, I promise, just get back to Hueco Mundo, I can't hold this forever, I'm nearing my limit" At this they nodded and Sonidoed so fast that no one could tell they escaped. When they left, hiding their rieatsu, the man vanished as well, though he was watching from the shadows.

When the flames dispersed Yamamoto expected to see three unconscious bodies, slightly burned. However when their was nothing there his eyes widened in shock. "I don't kmow my own strength it seems." He said now fully recovered from said shock. A loud wail caused him to turn his head, there stood an arranchar with bright blonde hair crying. "Apachi, Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, I will avenge you" she whispered. This pained the strangers heart, the hurt she felt just increased the pain. Before she could reach Yamamoto however she was blocke. By Toshiro. "I can not let you do that" He said in a monotone voice, A blank expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Time skip Aizen and Harribel<p>

"You are no longer of use to me, you were nothing but a tool to me" Aizen said plainly. Her eyes widened in shock as he slashed her across the chest before shunpoing away and her body changed back from her Resurrección.

As he saw her falling he rushed to at a speed that few could match,"No!" He shouted. The stranger caught Harribel in his arms, holding her as she snuggled into his chest, he looked at her face with his grey eyes, he felt his face go bright red, sometimes he liked the mask. Looking forward with determination only one thought ran through his mind. 'I won't let her die'. With that singular thought the stranger rushed to a safe place.

As she closed her eyes she heard a mysterious voice shout "No!" This confused Harribel, 'why did a stranger care, she was an Arranchar' still she was glad someone did. As he caught her, wrapping her into his arms, she couldn't help but snuggle into his chest, then, she lost consciousness.

As he lay her down he took off his mask and put down his looked at her wounds,determining which kido would be best, deciding he said the words "Chiyudo 5 Kire no Kizu" as he finished saying those words a green ball formed in his hand, her wound healed quickly leaving nothing not even a scar. As he finished he scooped her back into her arms as he sat down, she subconsciously snuggled back into his chest,her hands grabbing his shirt, a frown on her face (Her mask ends at her neck). When he noticed this a small chuckle an held her more tightly. When he did this her frown disappeared however what he didn't notice was the slight smile she now had. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep, Harribel still tight in his arms.

A few minutes later, Harribel started to stir, this did not wake the stranger, the first she noticed were the arms around her, as she opened her eyes she looked up at his face. He had to be the most handsome guy she had ever seen, his face was in perfect condition no scars, spots, or anything marred his skin. He had no baby fat at all. He had blonde hair a lot like Harribel's, it was just pat his shoulder and covered part of his eyes.(Imagine Ichigo's when it was long and make it slightly longer). He looked to be about 17, the same age she was when she died. She then felt rather uncomfortable, a man she had never met had her in his arms. Then he woke up. He was looking at her with his grey eyes. "Erm, please may you put me down." Harribel said awkwardly, the realization of what he was doing finally hit him, his face once again turning red " I'm so sorry" he said putting her down. "It's okay I guess, I'm Tia Harribel" she said, "I'm Tamotsu" he said smiling. "I'm sorry to cut this short but you need to get back to Hueco Mundo, Your friends are waiting for you" he said still cheerful, her eyes widened in shock for what she just heard, "they're alive, h-how?" she questioned. "I protected them whilst the escaped" he answered.

Her face instantly brightened, she ran up and hugged him, causing him to blush once again, "Thank you Tamo-Kun" when she realized what she just said she froze. Tamotsu, however, seemed un affected except that his cheeks got considerably redder. When he noticed that she froze he decided it would a good idea to respond "your welcome Tia." He said, causing her to relax, "and if you need anything, even if it's just to talk I will be in the human world." Once he was finished she replied "promise" This caused him to smile that, she left and he returned to the human world.


	2. Festival

**Hello, heres chapter 2 I really like writing this story so I hope you enjoy. This is two months later. By the way Ichigo already has his powers because Uruhara restored them. Remember Harribel is different around Tamotsu she is more emotional.**

**NJAS**

* * *

><p>I can't remember how long I have been walking through this desert. All alone. My Fracción had been killed by Shinagami long ago. I have nowhere to go nowhere to call home. No one to talk to. I remember a promise but I can't remember what it was.<p>

"I'll sleep, hopefully I will remember what it was in the with that Harribel fell alsleep.

Harribel heard one line in her sleep.

"and if you need anything, even if it's just to talk I will Be in the human world..."

Harribel jumped up."Tamotsu!" She screamed, opening the Gargantua.

* * *

><p>Tamotsu was walking to his home, He had just bought everything he needed for his last year of school, it was starting soon. He walked alone, he didn't have any friends he was shy and anti-social for the most part. No one had ever heard him speak,however when someone was in trouble he would suddenly be confident, he was quite thankful that no body knew what he was like, courtesy of Kurosaki Ichigo, all but one that is. That person was Tia Harribel,"wow it's been two months, I hope she's okay" he said. Then he felt a familiar rieatsu,'Tia' quickly going into his spirit form, already wearing his cloak and mask, he rushed to her location.<p>

* * *

><p>As Tamotsu was running towards Tia, he felt other rieatsu's 'Shinigami' Tomatsu was worried, if he didn't get there soon Tia could be hurt. That thought drove him to move as fast as he could.<p>

When Tia left the Gargantua clothed to hide every part of her body and face, she had no idea where she was or where to go, 'only one thing to do, stay put'. So she did, however she was suddenly surrounded by Shinigami.

"What's a filthy Arranchar doing here?" One spat. "Oh we'll we better take it down, we don't want a soul sucking monster on the loose. They all had quite weak rieatsu's, however she in her weakened state, wouldn't be able to take them all on. Right as the were about to attack however Tamotsu landed in between Tia and the Shinigami.

"Ha, is this you rescue" the man sneered, "he has even less rieatsu than you" all the Shinigam laughed. Tamotsu, however, just brought out a sword.

He moved faster then they could see, knocking them out one by one, just when they thought it was over however, Ichigo turned up.

When he saw the man with a sword out as well as lots unconscious Shinigami on the floor he grabbed his sword.

"What did you do" He shouted, his rieatsu level rising and rising. This did not go unnoticed however as Yoruichi and Uruhara rushed to the scene. The reietsu was to high for Harribel and she was knocked unconcious. Tamotsu was quickly by her side he caught her and held her in his arms bridal style, making sure that she was still completely hidden. "Please, just let us go, we don't want to fight." Tamotsu said, still hoping that he wouldn't have too. "Why are they on the floor then?" Ichigo asked anger in his voice, "They tried to hurt her" he responded, "She is my friend and is under my protection, and with that they,along with their rieatsu compleatly vanished, leaving a flabbergasted Ichigo.

When Uruhara and Yoruichi arrived Ichigo was sat an annoyed expression on his face, the Shinigami returned to soul society long before they got here. "What happened Ichigo?" Uruhara said in his serious voice, whilst Yoruichi was at Ichigos side trying to calm him. "Nothing much, JUST A STRANGER WHO WAS COMPLETELY HIDDEN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF AT LEAST FIFTEEN SHINIGAMI WHO WERE TRYING TO ATTACK ANOTHER COMPLETELY HIDDEN PERSON, WHO WAS HIS FRIEND BEFORE VANISHING" Steam was practically coming out of Ichigo's ears, but he calmed down when Yoruichi kissed him. "It's okay Ichigo, calm down." Ichigo now calm went home hand in hand with Yoruichi.

As soon as Tamotsu shunpoed away from Ichigo Harribel, did what she usually did in these situations. She Snuggled into Tamotsu's chest whilst grabbing his top frowning until he pulled her close. 'I wonder if she does this every time someone picks her up like this' Tamotsu thought. She didn't wake up the entire way to his house, only opening her eyes when he put her on the bed. When she sat up Tamotsu noticed she was awake, "Hey Tia, how have you been." He said smiling, his smile disappered at her sad expression. "I have nowhere to go Tamo-Kun" she was on the verge of tears, Tamotsu didn't honestly mind the nickname as long as only she said it. He sat next to her wrapping his arms around her and bringing he close. "You do have somewhere to go, this is your home Tia, You will always have a place here." She looked up at him, he was smiling but she knew he was serious. She hugged him. "Tia" Tamotsu said trying to get his attention "come with me please." He said getting up, he led Harribel to an almost perfect copy of herself but without the tattoos and mask parts. "This is called a gigai you have to use one here, I made this one for you." He helped her into the gigai, then asked her, "Tia would you like to come to school with me when it starts?" Tamotsu asked hopeful, he was sick and tired of being all alone. "I will take you up on that offer" she said serious again.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Tamotsu had already sorted the transfer so all that was needed was equipment and uniform shopping. "Tamo-Kun are we done with uniform yet?" Tia whined "I want to go home. "Yes we are done okay, We can go home now" Tamotsu said with a sigh of relief. As well as school he also had to buy her clothes shoes ect. And so he was walking home with a mountain of bags."

* * *

><p>The final day before school<p>

'Okay I'm gonna do it I'm gonna ask her' Tamotsu thought. Pacing round the living room. Right as he made up his mind Harribel walked in. "Erm Tia?" Toshiro started "Would you like to go with me to the festival tonight?" Tamotsu asked "Of course I will come." Giving a perfect Tamotsu smile.

Later that night

"You ready Tia?" Tamotsu asked. Tia responded by grabbing his hand. As they were walking towards the festival Tia started to shiver. Tamotsu noticing this gave her his coat as he has a jumper on. As she wore his coat all she could smell was him, she liked it. "Piggyback time" She decided jumping on Tamotsu, letting out a sigh he wrapped his arms arond her legs and she wrapped hers around his neck leaning her head on for Tamotsu she couldn't see his face go bright red.

Tamotsu and Tia played lots of games there Tamo actually won her a huge shark plushy that she wanted. They were walking down the road when he decided it was time. "Tia," he began "I w-was wondering if you would go out with me" Harribel went completely serious " It's about time, I was starting to think you were as dense as a rock" as soon as she said that he grabbed her leaning in he crashed his lips onto hers. She kissed back licking his lower lip, begging for access, that he granted witch out hesitation, she explored every inch of his mouth when he decided that it's his turn, they kissed passionately until they broke for air. They walked all the way home hands linked smiling happily.

Tamotsu was about to collapse on the coach that he slept on when Tia decided to make him blush. "Tamo-Kun it gets so cold in the bed alone, would you join me?" As she finished the blush she loved so much appeared on his face as he walked with her to the bed. The wore his pajama shirt to bed whilst he wore the pajama pants, when the got under the covers he saw her shiver, doing what every good boyfriend should he wrapped his around her and pulled her close, sharing his body heat. Tia even smelled that smell. The smell of Tamo-Kun, of her Tamo-Kun.


End file.
